


all this and heaven

by DragonEyez



Series: 15 Days of F@TT [10]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Pre-Canon, they were happy once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: maelgywn is curious and samot is ever ready to teach





	all this and heaven

**Author's Note:**

> day 10: stars

“You’ll catch your death of cold if you keep doing this.”

Maelgwyn didn’t turn to see his father emerging from the door on the roof, but he felt the blanket draped over his shoulders. “It’s warm tonight, and I’m always hot. I’ll be fine, I always am.” He pulled it tighter around himself anyway.

Samot sat next to him on the roof, and Maelgwyn internally debated between leaning into him or staying away as he was getting to old for that now.

“Papa?”

“Hmmm?”

“Who made the stars? I know Daddy made the Sun, and Severia made the moon.”

“Well little wolf,” Samot stretched lazily beside Maelgwyn, exaggerating a yawn that made his son poke him in the cheek impatiently. “I made them.”

“You made them?” Maelgwyn looked at him with wide eyes, face shining in astonishment. “How? Can you make me one? I want to make one!” Samot laughed and rubbed his hair, which Maelgywn always hated. He protested loudly, trying to smack away his father’s hands, but he was soon swept up in a tight hug. “Papa I’m almost 10 I’m too big for that stop!” (From where he was sitting, he missed how Samot’s face fell briefly.)

“Oh you’ll never be too big for me to love you little wolf. But I don’t think you’re quite big enough to make your on stars yet. When your older, your Daddy and I will show you how, how about that?”

“I gueeeessss. But did you make all the pictures like that or did they just happen?”

“I made all of those patterns, the individual stars and the constellations alike. And see that one right above the house? Do you remember what that one’s called?”

Maelgwyn poked his tongue out in concentration, trying to remember what Samol had taught him. “That one’s The Prince!”

“That’s right. I made that one just for you. That way you can always find your way back home.” He dropped a kiss on top of Maelgywn’s hair and then scooped him up before standing, son in arms. “And now it’s time for this prince to go to bed!” He blew a raspberry on his cheek, eliciting a laugh and then more protesting.

“Papa?” Maelgwyn tried to hide a yawn. “Do you have a star?”

“Of course I do." Below, Samot could hear the sound of Samothes coming into the house, dropping a heavy bag by the front door. "I have the brightest one of all.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and i can be found [here](url) or on twitter @queerlydeparted


End file.
